User talk:KhanWiz
__TOC__ Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ */Archive 16/ */Archive 17/ WELCOME Please leave your messages below. ---- Power GIF I like the one from Blinded by the Whitelighter better. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed that too! And post it on the talk page for the draft and see if he has any more ideas for a gif or if he wants to use that one. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Pic thingy Right. Do you know how to change the little square picture thing for the website on the tab in your browser from the default wikia one. on this wiki it's the triquetra and on your fanfiction its the BOS. PrueForever (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Video of the Month/Of the Month things. I just finished changing everything around, however I remember you saying you wanted to do the video part, so can you put up some video's please? xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Also I changed some things around on the main page. I moved the video bit over to the side, cause It looks better over there, instead on the main bit with some writing. I deleted the News Feed. ONLY temporary though, there's not much happening in the Charmed World except for Shannen Doherty's new TV Show, I replaced that with the DYK template then. I think it all alines up now..well it does on my computer. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Quote of the Month Yeah I forgot about that one. But I put some before xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Telekinesis Rewrite Could you check my rewrite? I just wanna know if what I have right now is good, or if I need to make some changes. Thanks =) --— PerryPeverell 00:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Mail You have an email from me :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Not letting me send this through mail. ::Candles are something that is used often through Charmed. I thought it kind of fit. xD Am I able to put it as the new bg? or keep the old one? xD Oh and well actually I did do that. However there's a easier way to do it. Wiki has made like a background template for photoshop. Idk if you have it or not. But just click http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Background_template.psd there, click on the white square photo, downloaded it and opening it up in photoshop. It has some guidlines on where you put the photo etc. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :You still haven't answeresd my question about putting the bg up or not xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright. xD If people don't like it, I'll try and make another one more Charmed related xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I suck at blending. xD Okay, the bg is up. Are the other colors alright? xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah I'm changing it back. You're right, Candles don't really have nothing to do with Charmed. xD I still like how it came out though :D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I sent you an e-mail and was wondering if you got it? SeleneGoddess89 04:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Slider Issues I've noticed Wikia-Wide that the slider's have now changed on the main page. They cut off the top of images. I have contacted and asked a Wikia member.. but was curious if you heard anything about it? 18:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's probably a glitch in the wikia system. It'll be fixed soon I think. --— PerryPeverell 19:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Info boxes! I'm currently trying to clean up ALOT of the info boxes on this Wiki. Cause I've always hated the fact you had to make another page to put the info box on, cause if you didn't the page would be filled with coding of it. So I got the original info box, that is on most pages (except for the main stars, which have the ones that look like characters) and re vamped that up, to look better. It's basically the episode one, but changed into actor information. The information on the previous infoboxs on pages of the actor, are now on the current, as shown on this page, David Anders. Now before I add it to the main stars one's as well, I wanted to see if you liked it or not. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 06:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I don't know if were going to like make the one of the actors, into the characters on as well. I just thought doing it like that looked really neat. However, I do like the whole infoboxs before separate for the actors and characters. So I think they're fine. xD And No I haven't! D: It doesn't show up on mine? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: And also the other reason why I done a new actor info box, cause I think the other one had waaaay to much info. Like the color of hair/eyes/skin etc. I think people know what they are by looking at the picture. Ah I finally think the Charmed Wiki is getting back on track, like it used to be before all the drama happened. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Ooooh! I found it, my bad x) And yeah, after everyone lashed out at Glenn when he was TheBook, everything changed. The Admins, The info boxs, the design of the Wiki. It did get out of control. But I'm glad all the drama is finally settled down and everyone edits here everyday. I've even noticed some new editors lately, like TomGeller, Excaulber90 and there was another one, I can't remember though. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Tabs I still need to edit some more things onto it, like the coloring of it. But yes it'll be a good idea. and I'd have to disagree with the chat thing. Me, Glenn and Buffy were talking to each other for about an hour on it today. I like the Chat. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Background I'm not sure how to re size it, mine usually comes out the size that is meant for the backgrounds, so you have to ask someone else about that. :Also. I was wondering. You know how I changed the coding on the actor info box, to make the new one, like seen on all actor pages now (I finally finished it!). Should I do the same on the character one's as well, well the ones that don't have the coding/separate template ones. Like this one, Mordaunt here. I'm still not sure what is happening with the coding/separate template ones for the other characters (Piper, Phoebe, Page, Leo, Cole etc. Are we going to change them back over to the previous one, or keep them as they are? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :: So basically, every infobox will look like the actor one, (Leo, Cole, Demons, Witches etc) except for The Charmed Ones, and Mortals one? x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) DVD Yeah it's safe. xD I use it all the time. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yesss x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Opening Credits You know how I was talking to you in chat like yesterday about my new opening credits? I took some PS's of Phoebe's and Paige title clip to show you the colors I did. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Image12sasa.jpg Image2asssa.jpg :I've nearly finished it. I just need to do redo Piper's clips and then do the clips for Coop. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Email Are we able to talk in chat instead? They have private message thing on chat as well. It's just everytime I check my emails, my firefox goes crazy and freezes. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I sent you a PM on there, I don't know if it came through or not. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Talk Page Ah god, I saw and naturally HM had to join in on the fun -___- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've learnt to tolerate it now though. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Check your email please Mr. Bureaucrat :) 18:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) (DITTO) :) Petrification and Sand Manipulation Shouldn't they be conisdered as conjuring the elements(Earth)? And listed on the Conjure the elements page? Saraphinabytches 10:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Funny quote for next month Think this quote should be one of the quotes we vote on next month. "Cole- Wait before you say anything Paige- Not say but do,because I'm about to orb your family jewels far far away Cole-- Yeah that would hurt " Saraphinabytches 14:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Subspecies of witches Shouldn't Darklighter/Witches be added to the subspecies section on the witch page? We have White lighter/Witches and Cupid/Witches why not them? Saraphinabytches 17:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Background Nooo, you use the gradient tool thing (Like Glenn did on the BG now) to blend the color together. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, basically you get the color you put where the photo is, and blend it xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you delete this for me Didn't mean to upload this can you delete it for me. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Evil_Enchantress.jpg thanks :) Saraphinabytches 22:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) (I got it for ya! :) 23:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) What power was chris using When Chris Choked the Valkyrie what power was he using ? I know it wasn't Telekinesis Saraphinabytches 15:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Opinion How does this look? Supercharmedfan 22:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Does it look better now? Supercharmedfan 19:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Link. BG I like it. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 00:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Astral Premonitions Hi KhanWiz, I'm asking for premission to creat a page for this advancement. I think this powerful advancement needs a page and a gif. What do you think? Superlana 19:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey, this is Jack. I'm actually an admin on another wiki, and I was wondering how you guys changed the achievements. Thanks. -Jack.Cowan 23:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) New version of Powers and Abilities Hi KhanWiz, I made some changes to the power and abilities section of Phoebe page. Please take a look. I did this because the previous version looked overcrowded and visual unpleasant. I hope you can approve of this new version.Superlana 19:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) 17 CharmeRuler 11:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) its was cousin CharmeRuler 11:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay im sorryCharmeRuler 11:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) where do u get the info boxes from CharmeRuler 19:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Caan i become a buedacrat Info where dou get your info boxes from i didnt CharmeRuler 12:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry type seer in search box i ediited a info box in but i need a pic under 10mb CharmeRuler 12:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) how dou do them new info boxws mynes old 12:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC)CharmeRuler Chat Not sure if you're still on at the moment, but please go on chat :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can i make billys page int the new info box if uv want a preview of what ill make it like go to my sandboxCharmeRuler 18:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ok can i edit the demon info boxes then CharmeRuler 18:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) what do u mean editing pages adding and removing things and changing words to better words ?CharmeRuler 18:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) spells and potions and powers etc ok CharmeRuler 18:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) why did u remove my video? 18:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC)CharmeRuler i tried cutting but you haft to get it from inernet u cant upload from your computer can you CharmeRuler 18:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i tried to cut it to 10 seconds to just were piper gets froze but u cant upload a video from ur computer it hast to be from internet CharmeRuler 18:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) If orn when i become aadmin i would like to make a upload a video from your computer button 18:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC)CharmeRuler how are u a admin then CharmeRuler 18:43, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i ment of charmed wiki CharmeRuler 18:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yehh CharmeRuler 18:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Have u ever seen m.i.high CharmeRuler 18:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can u help me make my own charmed fanfiction like yours please CharmeRuler 19:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) who is the founder of this wiki CharmeRuler 19:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i dont want anything i looked at your harry potter wiki and saw u the founder so i was woundering. Can u help me make a charmed fanfiction or something i dont know where to start19:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC)19:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC)~~ will u help me make some pages and some templates and stuff CharmeRuler 19:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ill ssend u link to the wiki http://wikapideacharmed.wikia.com/?redirect=no CharmeRuler 19:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) how do i go on ur profile o the wiki CharmeRuler 19:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) okyyCharmeRuler 19:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) you CharmeRuler 20:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) still on Power GIFS Yeah I'll help :) But I'll have to start them tomorrow cause it's like 1am now. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Wait yes. xD and + I'm on my laptop at the moment, which doesn't have Sony Vegas (I use Sony Vegas to make my GIF'S now). So I can only make them on my computer. But I haven't been going on it much anymore, only like an hour a day cause I'm making another Charmed Credits x] —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, how'd you do that? D: It pisses me off cause I tried to download SV but it wasn't letting me go through the whole install progress of it, so I gave up and all. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, can't be bothered to do that xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::My dad won't buy it then for me xD He already brought me a $800 laptop I don't think he plans on buying anything else x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) do u still edit on my wiki ? CharmeRuler 11:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Can u help make some templates ? :/ CharmeRuler 11:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Donno do what ever u wnat CharmeRuler 11:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ok CharmeRuler 11:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) how do you make templates ? CharmeRuler 12:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) On this wiki or on myn CharmeRuler 12:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Difference Hi, I´m sorry for interrupting, but I don´t get one thing: what is the difference between articles Music From The Series and The Music of Charmed? Shouldn´t be here only one article? Fanycharmed 16:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So here should be both of them. Okay, thank you! :-) Yeah, and one more question: here is article Bloopers and Glitches and at every episode is section Glitches. When in the episode is some glitch, should it be in both articles? Fanycharmed 12:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I understand it, thank you again! :) Fanycharmed 17:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) New Page Should a page be made on the demon leftovers, shown in The Power Of Three Blondes? Annasean51 17:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi KhanWiz, I just created a page that's about to go live in a few minutes and it might be frowned upon. However, I have been wrestling with this for a while (should I, shouldn't I), I finally decided to go for it, because I think it's right. I think we need to limited her powers (she can't do everything, at least not yet). When you see it you will know way and who I'm taking about. I really don't want any trouble, so if there is any, feel free to delete it.Superlana 18:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) It just went live. A page centered and limited to what Phoebe has done with her power. Nothing else.Superlana 18:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi KhanWiz, I asked before I created the Empathic Blast page that if it caused any problems to delete it immediately. Majority are in favor of the Pathokinesis centering around Phoebe, I already erased all the unnecessary info (all the other powers will stand on their own) and did just that. Please erase the page before the personal attacks start. Thanks.Superlana 10:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) KhanWiz, Thank you very much.:DSuperlana 11:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Reference Boxes Hi KhanWiz, I have a question about the reference boxes. Is the anyway to make them small? IE. Instead of the box showing the top ten references, then scroll. How about, showing the top five references, then scroll. Is there anyway to do this? Thanks. Superlana 12:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Change Hi, I am really sorry for interrupting again, but here is one discussion on the talk page about Cole's name and I don't wanna change anything before knowing the manager (/guardian)'s opinion. I would be really glad if you could read it. Thank you. Fanycharmed 20:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Season 1 episode list Do you like this new look? Or not? Personally, I loved the previous, but I think that it's much better if we have the air date and a summary of the episode. Makes it easier to navigate for people and find the episode they are looking for. --— PerryPeverell 19:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) New MC Pic? Could this be the new MC pic? And I think I have finally mastered GIF making! Mc2.gif New Info box I have created a info box in the new and popular format. I'm waiting for conformation to go ahead and post it.Superlana 00:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to reply. Here it is.Superlana 10:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That infobox is currently in a poll with the other one. It's currently winning and it ends in four hours (I made the poll so I'm going on my time). So I think it's safe to post it xD However, it may change. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :This one still needs work, hopeful by the time we get on answer, it will be ready. I never saw that the bullet points were off until I posted it ( this is the first time I posted it).Superlana 10:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I like this one more then the other it looks more neater. There's going to be a couple though, for different spieces xD, like on my Leo draft here xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes Yes Yes XD, it beautiful. Love it. Superlana 11:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, the amount of incorrect information on Piper's page is enormous, so I would like to change it. Please and thank you. ::It was there for a week xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Email When I asked his for rights he came on a couple days later xD So idk when he'll be on next. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Delete Could you delete this for me? I don't know why I created it. Annasean51 16:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Still we don't know everything she put in that chocolate. If The Seer have put her own eggs in the chocolate, then this is realy disgusting, and I doubt it that the writers have inteted for us to see it that way. Sky89 07:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Deflection Hi, about Cole/Barbas' deflection. I disagree, I don't think it was deflection, because that power is defined by a blue energy disc. Here, it simply looked like barbas used deviation, probably due to telekinesis, and reflected it back. Charmdozo 17:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Deflection & other. It could be, but he did said he wanted to tesy a new power I figured he ment Deflection. So should I change it back? Btv what is the name of the power Barbas used when he teleported to the manor at the end od episode and trow everyone of their feet? Sky89 17:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC)